


Moving Forward

by thequotorium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequotorium/pseuds/thequotorium
Summary: Keith has returned to Team Voltron and reflects on how he has changed -but Lance still eludes him.





	Moving Forward

_Focus…_

After a hectic few months, he was finally back. It felt like forever since he had seen the rest of Voltron and it felt so surreal. Alienating, even. He knew he was welcome, but at the same time he felt guilty that he had left. 

The Black Lion responded to his sense of unease and he felt himself slip out of his meditation. 

“Come oonnnn…” He grimaced, finally ending the exercise. With Shiro out of commission, he had assumed the lead and begun piloting the Black Lion again. Although he had connected with Black earlier, that had been when his life and the lives of countless others were at stake. When he wasn’t playing the hero, he found it difficult to maintain a connection with the lion. His mind was too chaotic, too distracted. There was too much to think about and he barely had any time to address issues anymore.

He rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes. “Guess I’ll try and relax a bit before I come back to you.” He stood up and left the hangar. 

It was strange not having the Castle of Lions. He had been looking forward to wandering it again, maybe figuring out the Altean pool or sparring a bit. Now it was gone. 

In its place, they were staying in one of the rebellion’s outposts. It didn’t have much but that wasn’t important. What mattered is that all of them had made it out alive.  
Keith headed to the showers and used the opportunity to scrub himself clean. He was covered in dirt and grime from all the fighting and the endless travel. He washed his hair, observing it had gotten longer. Maybe he should get it cut? 

His regular clothes were waiting for him when he got out of the shower. He marvelled at the fact that the team had kept them. It felt weird putting them on, almost as if he hadn’t left. Hadn’t joined the Blade of Marmora. Hadn’t found his mom, hadn’t endured 2 years in the Quantum Abyss. The mirror said otherwise though. He was taller, more built, and his face, which used to be pale and simple had gained definition and a distinctive mark across his cheek and jaw. He touched it, remembering the fight with Shiro where it had appeared. It hurt to think about, even though Shiro had been saved and everything was relatively stable again. He kept thinking each time he would lose Shiro for good. 

The jacket was a little tight. He headed out to find the others. 

The outpost was quiet except for the hum of old equipment. After the shock of Lotor’s betrayal and recovering Shiro, it seemed that everyone was wiped out. 

Keith went into the central room of the base, hoping to take a nap. Maybe the Black Lion would bond better with him when he was rested. 

He expected to be alone, but instead he found a familiar lanky boy on the couch staring up at the ceiling. A light there was flickering weakly. 

“Hey?” 

“Hmm? Oh! It’s you…” 

Keith sighed. “Yup. Where is everyone?” 

“Oh they’re all asleep. I wanted to, but I just can’t.”

“Hm.” Keith sat beside Lance hesitantly, a bit afraid. It had been so long since he’d properly interacted with his friends and he wasn’t sure where he stood with any of them. Especially Lance. He was so hard to read sometimes. He knew that Lance put up a front, but didn’t necessarily know what he was concealing. His emotions could be understood, but his motivations were another story.

Trying to lighten the mood and in an attempt to reconnect with Lance, he said “my jacket’s a little too small now. It’s kind of funny, to be honest I never thought that would happen.” Lance raised an eyebrow, his trademark irritation starting to show. Keith grinned. 

“Well we can’t all have a magic makeover, _Keith_.” 

“Sorry,” Keith couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice. He had missed Lance’s irrational remarks. 

“Yeah, I bet you are. We really needed you around here, you know? I mean, I piloted your lion for you! But I guess now it’s my lion?” He had confused himself and frowned. 

Keith put a reassuring hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m sorry. I know that leaving was a weird decision. But I’m back now. And I’ll try to pilot Black as best I can.” 

Lance sighed, relenting. “Alright, apology accepted. I guess…” Keith caught Lance’s eyes dart over to him curiously and they both blushed at the sudden eye contact. Keith didn’t know why he had reacted so suddenly. 

“Well…I guess I should rest. I need to recharge.” He removed his hand and got up. The loss of Lance’s warmth made him feel a bit empty, even though it was technically his fault for leaving. Lance looked up at him. 

“Sure thing. I’ll…” Lance interrupted himself with a yawn. “I think I’ll be good to take a little snooze…” He kicked up his feet and settled into the couch. 

Keith smiled endearingly at the one guy he could never hope to figure out and left the room to find comfort in a little bit of sleep. As comfortable as the couch looked, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep there yet.


End file.
